Thomas O'Malley
Thomas O'Malley is the male protagonist in Disney's 1970 feature film, The Aristocats. He was voiced by the late Phil Harris in the original film, and by Steven Curtis Chapman in House of Mouse. Personality Thomas O'Malley comes off as a smooth-talking, streetwise cat who relishes his life of freedom out in the open with no rules and no responsibilities. All of this changes when he meets Duchess for the first time. He falls in love with Duchess when he first meets her and he quickly starts flirting with and serenading her. Although he was obviously a little turned off by the fact that Duchess has kittens, but he and the kittens quickly grow on each other and he becomes like a father to them. Also, when faced with an adversity, O'Malley will indeed rise to the occasion to protect the ones that he cares for and loves. ''The Aristocats'' In the film, O'Malley appears after Edgar kidnaps and tries to get rid of the cats, but is chased off by a couple of dogs. He is instantly attracted to Duchess because of her appearance, but is slightly put off when he learns that she has children. However, he soon has a change of heart and helps Duchess and her children get back to Paris safely. During their return to Paris, he becomes smitten with Duchess once again and starts being fond of her children as well as her. In the big fight scene, he and the Alley cats battle Edgar as he tries to send Duchess and her kittens to Timbuktu. He saves Duchess and the kids and becomes a part of the family. Trivia *Thomas has become the subject of a popular internet meme about an infamous episode of the UK Gameshow Family Fortunes, in which presenter Max Bygraves asks the question, "Name a famous Irishman". Thomas O'Malley was one of the infamous stupid answers. *In the Italian dub of The Aristocats, Thomas is known as "Romeo". He's Roman and his most famous sentence is "Io so' Romeo, er mejo der Corosseo" ("I am Romeo, the best of the Colosseum"). *Thomas has notable similarities to Tramp: :*Both were stray animals. :*Both fall in love with a house pet. (Lady, Duchess) :*Both roamed wherever they wanted before marrying their love interests. :*Both heroically saved the main characters from time to time. :*Both try to convince their loved ones to stay with them, but fail. :*Both come to their loved ones' rescues in the climax. Tramp goes to save the baby from a rat to Lady's urgings, and Thomas saves Duchess and her kittens from being shipped off to Timbuktu. :*Both settle down to become fathers (and on a minor note, also have family photos taken) :*Both have a son who looks like them. Scamp looks similar to Tramp and Toulouse looks similar to Thomas. (Though in Thomas' case, Tolouse becomes his stepson.) Gallery aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3007.jpg Aristocats-disneyscreencaps com-3035.jpg Aristocats-disneyscreencaps_com-3231.jpg 430741 1272469234652 full.jpg aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg O'Malley with Scat Cat.jpg|"Lay some skin on me, Scat Cat! Yeah!" Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-8209.jpg|Roquefort alerts O'Malley that Dutchess & Kittens are in trouble O'Malley facing Edgar.jpg|O'Malley attacking Edgar to save Dutchess & Kittens aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-8601.jpg|Edgar attacking O'Malley with a pitchfork. aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-8624.jpg|O'Malley pinned to the wall with Edgar's pitchfork. Guess he's got a few more lives to spare... A Whole New Family.jpg Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Athletic Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Parents Category:Street Urchins Category:Nurturer Category:Warriors Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Aristocrats Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Poor Category:Classic Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Wealthy Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Outright Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Voice of Reason Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Charismatic